The Carla Corporation
The Carla Corporation is a stable of businessmen, broadcast/colour commentators and interviewers who serve and work for the one and only boss of the WWE and Mishima Corporation's CEO, Lee Carla that was founded in 2008. It is also apparently named after him. The Corp. is not an actual corporation and is more of a gang with the power of authority and money behind them. They are currently led by Todo Grisham ever since Justin Roberts' death on 28 of February, 2019 and most do whatever Lee asks them to do without question. Their current task is to drive apart the Cena Army, a team led by John Cena. Most of the Corp.'s missions involve in tearing apart wrestling teams for Carla's chaotic amusement, although he respects those teams who share their loyalty to him, like the Stone Cold Gang. Grishman and the rest of his greedy team try their best to make sure those teams loyal to Lee get paid well and stay together, although they might sometimes just use them as puppets for their own ends. The Carla Corp. are also doing their best to get their partners, the Stone Cold Gang, on the same terms as the Big Green Dragon Clan in order to earn their number one contendership for the right to face Big Show and Cody Rhodes for the WWE Tag Team titles. The Corp. also hires other superstars around to spy on their enemies and eventually join their clan because the bigger the Carla Corporation is, the bigger chance they have at ruling the WWE with their iron fist and give the titles to those they see fit. Known members *Justin Roberts Jr. - Leader, formerly *Paul Barrel - Second-in-command, formerly *Todo Grisham - Leader *Theodore Long - Second-in-command *Tony Chimel *Tiffany McIntyre *Mr. McMahon *Stephanie McMahon *Stone Cold Gang (allies, unofficial) *Super Mario *Ricardo Rodriguez *Jake Roberts - formerly *Jimmy Snuka - formerly *Undertaker - formerly *Jerry Lawler - formerly *Vance Archer - formerly *Michael Cole - formerly *Kane - formerly *Shane McMahon - formerly, never official *JBL Trivia *It has the most non-playable characters in the WWE series, mostly because it functions as as an organ of the Mishima Corporation and WWE Studios rather than a wrestling stable. **Jimmy Snuka, Vance Archer, the Undertaker and Jake Roberts are playable, although they are the gang's past members, and even when they were members of the group they served more as the muscles of the Corporation while the top dawgs were never playable. ***Stephanie McMahon is a playable character in some of the newer WWE games, although most of her playable appearance is non-canon. Super Mario and Mr. McMahon are currently the only playable members of the faction. ****Paul Barrel can be used as a manager in some WWE games but he so far hasn't been made playable and most likely never will be. *Justin Roberts II and Barrel used to be the highest ranking members of the Corporation before their deaths. Their places are now taken by Todd Grisham and Teddy Long. *The Carla Corp. own a YouTube account where they upload videos of them beating up (sometimes off) WWE superstars and also videos of their promos and speeches. The member uploading them is Tony Chimel. *Justin and Jake are not by any chance related to each other. Gallery Justin_Roberts_II.jpg|Justin Roberts Jr. Paul_Barel.png|Paul Barrel. Todo_Grisham.png|Todo Grisham. Teddi_Lonk.jpg|Theodore Long (with his glitchy tie). Chimel.png|Tony Chimel. Tiffani.jpg|Tiffany McIntyre. Mr._Mikman.png|Mr. McMahon. Steph_Mikma.jpg|Stephanie McMahon. Super_Mario.png|Super Mario. Jake_Roberts.jpg|Jake Roberts, Corp.'s former member. Taker_und_Barrel.png|Former member Undertaker with his daddy, Barrel. Theme song The Carla Corp.'s theme song is a mashup of Feel Good Inc. and Pumped Up Kicks by Gorillaz and Foster the People. Feel Good''s lyrics clearly and nicely give us the point of view of the Corp.'s outlook, being seen as a shady corporation, lurking in the shadows of the WWE Studio and having the role of authoritarian dictators. The ''Pumped Up Kicks instrumental gives these depressing tunes a great/bad feel of temptation and school bullying nostalgia, whether were you the bully or the victim, it doesn't matter. The Carla Corp. loves to bully superstars around. Category:Gangs Category:Antagonists Category:Made up Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Rich People Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Liars Category:Manipulators Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictator Category:Filled with Evil Category:Bullies Category:Wrestlers Category:Sadists Category:! Category:Corrupt Officials